


Fall in Love (Just a Little Bit)

by FightingTheAngels



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill's drawings, Multi, a complete mix and mash of canons, bill-centric, very soft character study of Bill's feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingTheAngels/pseuds/FightingTheAngels
Summary: A collection of scenes, of memories, following Bill Denbrough and exploring his love for the his Losers, for everything they are.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange





	1. October 1990

“For fuck’s sake, Big Bill, stop hogging the popcorn.”

“Shut the fuck up, Richie. The movie’s starting.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Eddie. Why don’t you—”

Bill was grateful when Bev whacked Richie on the arm, pointing up at the screen as the opening credits faded out and the title card faded in. Richie, ever the dramatic, rubbed his arm and pouted, but kept quiet and let himself sink into his seat. It wasn’t long before the bickering was forgotten, drowned out by the screams and groans of the zombie movie they’d come to see.

Bill loved horror movies. Cheesy as some were, something about the adrenaline and fear rushing through him and the twists and turns and scares got him, no matter how many times he watched them, all made better by the movie theater experience, sitting up at the front of the balcony at the Paramount.

He guessed they were about a third through the movie, going off the way Richie wouldn’t even take his eyes off the screen to find his straw while trying to take a drink, when the shouting from the floor level started.

“These are our seats,” yelled Henry Bowers, and he felt bad for the kids it was directed toward. Bowers and his goons always kept _their_ seats, no matter what anyone else had to say. Just the thought of it made Bill’s jaw clench.

He leaned over to watch as the others did, apocalypse forgotten as Bowers shoved three middle schoolers out of the seats just below them while irritated murmurs started up through the theater. He had gone to sit back down, shaking his head, when Eddie’s sharp call of “Richie!” got him back on his feet.

“Hey! Fuckheads! Was the bathroom mirror not scary enough for you this morning?”

“Beep, beep, R-Richie,” Bill warned, but Richie didn’t stop. He popped the lid off his soda and poured it over the balcony before taking off running out of the theater.

Bill almost froze in place, watching as the soda soaked Bowers to the bone. He might have stayed there if Ben hadn’t been on his other side to push him forward to run out with the rest of them as the bully screamed from below. He took off like a rocket, scurrying out the door and down the stairs like he was running for his life, which, at the time, it felt like he was. Especially when Bowers nearly caught his shirt when he ran past him, making Bill’s breath catch in his throat. He got to and on Silver fast as he could manage, riding away with the rest of his friends already ahead of him.

As fucking scared as he was, he watched as Richie turned around, a fire burning in his eyes and a smile splitting his face, whooping into the wind. The rush, the hilarity of the situation, it broke the mood they’d been caught up in. Bev laughed so hard she nearly crashed her bike.

The giggles didn’t stop until they were all holed up in Richie’s bedroom, Bill leaning against the door like Bowers would burst through if he didn’t, though they’d lost him when they’d taken the old shortcut through the park.

Richie’s wide, exhilarated blue eyes wouldn’t leave the forefront of Bill’s mind, committing his mischievous grin to memory as they all caught their breaths. It wasn’t the first time Bill couldn’t get Richie off his mind, but it was the first time the feeling behind it was something he could place. When all was said and done, Richie had stood up to Bowers, even if he was too chickenshit to have said it to his face. That smile he’d had was worth missing the movie. It was worth everything in the world, Bill decided, to see that smile again.

“Richie,” Stan spoke, suppressing another laugh. “You are going to die on Monday, you know that?”

“Oh, let ‘im at me, Stanny the Manny!” Richie put on one of his better voices, though that wasn’t saying much. “I’ll strike up a good ol’ kerfuffle with ‘im, I will! He won’t know what hit him. A good round of fisticuffs will set ‘im right!”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Bill said, fondness bleeding into his words as he saw that stupid smile again.

No, Bill thought, watching Richie laugh. He never will get enough of that smile.


	2. April 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you! I told you it was going to rain and you didn't listen."

“I told you! I told you it was going to rain and you didn’t listen.”

Bill would have rolled his eyes at Eddie’s shouting had he not slipped in mud and fallen at that exact moment. He scrambled back up, Beverly’s laughter ringing in his ears from behind him, and kept trekking on to their cars.

“Come _ on _! It’s not that bad.”

He turned around to see Bev standing where they’d left her, face toward the sky, enjoying the downpour, while Eddie tried to pull her to the others.

“Bev, you are getting soaked, and _ I _ am getting soaked, and if we don’t go now, we’re going to get _ sick _ and I’ll be blaming _ you _.” Eddie spoke quickly, adjusting his jacket over his head, and tried once more to pull her to the others.

“Maybe. But it’s,” she sighed, pushing her hair back and looking at each of them with something in her eyes that made Bill feel warm despite the cold of the rain. “It’s beautiful. And it’s _ us. _”

She laughed, letting Eddie pull her along, stopping again once they’d reached the cars to face the rain again, whooping into it like she’d gone wild for this one moment. They watched her, free and easy and rain-drenched, enjoying the moment like there wasn’t a better thing in life.

“Come on, princess,” Richie said, picking her up by the waist in a big hug while she screamed in glee, letting him carry her to Mike’s truck.

And, yeah, she was a mess right now, but, climbing into his car with Eddie slipping into the passenger seat, he realized she might just be the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

They congregated again at Stan’s house, Andrea Uris rushing at them with clean towels to dry off with. They were meant to spend the night, planned weeks in advance, but Eddie’s mom wouldn’t allow it without some arguing first. Bill let him be, calling first to shower, itching to wash the mud off.

By the time he was out, everyone was dry and changed into their pajamas, with Andrea starting a load of their wet laundry. Gathered around Stan’s bed, sitting on the floor, windowsill, desk chair, just talking. Enjoying being with each other. Bill knew he felt most whole in these moments, surrounded by his friends, but he didn’t entirely understand until Bev filled a lull in the conversation.

“I love you.”

He forgot how to breathe, then, with all eyes in the room shooting to her as she smiled, content in her current state. He couldn’t tell who she’d been talking to, or who she could mean that for, or—

“All of you. I love you so much.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding, calmer, but still confused. There were things left unsaid, there, he felt, and his mind was reeling.

“We love you, too, Bev. You know that,” Ben spoke, softly, an unsure smile crossing his face.

“No. I mean, I _ love _ you all. It’s,” she sighed, her smile fading, eyes searching every corner of the room for the words to convey how she felt. “It’s weird, and it’s hard to explain, but I want to be with you, like this. Forever. And more.”

Bill could hardly believe what she was saying, and didn’t have the time to try to speak before she was talking again, a little more panicked.

“But, you don’t have to say anything. I know it’s a lot, believe me, I just had to say it and I don’t know why but it came out now, and I—”

Mike shot to his feet, enveloping her in a hug before she could say another word, laying his head on hers as they sat on Stan’s bed.

“I… think I love you all, too,” he said, though he sounded more certain than his words may suggest.

“Me too,” chimed in Richie, clambering into bed with them.

“I… it’s unorthodox, sure, but I feel the same.”

“I love you.”

They all spoke, joining the comforting hug one by one, but Bill sat, processing the situation. They all looked at him, and he realized he must look terrified.

“Bill?”

Bev’s soft call of his name and the vulnerability in her eyes, the hopefulness in her smile. That’s what made him aware. That’s what made him sure. This feeling he’d had with them, the warmth and fulfillment they invoked in him, it was this. It was _ love _ as pure as he’d ever felt it.

“I love you,” he spoke, surely, without slipping over his own words as he was wont to do. He said it like it was the only reasonable thought he could conceive. He said it, falling into bed to wrap his arms around these people, these friends, this _ family _ that he _ loved. _

“I love you.”

And if they all woke the next morning, sick and sneezing, well… at least they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from the original intention, but it felt right, the direction it took. Especially because I had to have several friends validate it before posting.  
The title of the fic is inspired by Someone New by Hozier (courtesy of my friend Amelia.) I thought it fit the narrative pretty well.  
Each of the fic titles is when it takes place. I wanted to do it across a timeline I could follow easily, so that was one of the first things I decided.
> 
> I'm loserparty on Tumblr if you want to send a request or message my way. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for eddies-hoe-shorts on Tumblr for a fic exchange of all Poly Losers stories, from their prompt "Bill drawing all of the losers! The different things he focuses on when drawing each individual and why. How does he see all his best friends? How do they react?"  
Not all of the chapters mention drawing specifically, but I wanted to focus on moments of Bill loving each Loser individually, while they all love each other.  
I'm loserparty on Tumblr, if you want to send a prompt or friendly message my way.


End file.
